


Darker Demons

by AceWinchester



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceWinchester/pseuds/AceWinchester
Summary: After years of pain and torture, Virgil had finally done it. He wouldn’t have to feel Wrath and Malice as he had his whole life. Virgil had locked them away in a place where they would never see the light of day. And for three years that had worked perfectly.But now they were out again, and they weren’t going down without a fight. This left Virgil with another worry to add onto his list: Would he be able to lock them up this time?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Darker Demons

# Prolouge

The room is dark. Almost to dark to see. But there is one little strip of light coming from under the door at the top of the stairs.

Inside the room is a single chair and two tables. The tables, and the wall behind it, are covered in tools. On the tables are some knives, scapels, drills, and hammers. On the wall are some larger tools like chainsaws and crimping pliers.

In the chair sits a young boy, about six years of age. His purple eyes nearly glow in the dark, pain and terror shining through his tears.

"Help! Re-re! Dee! Help me please!" he cries. He sobbs for a few moments. "I-i don't wanna go! Please! Get m-me out of here!"

The boy sniffs again and winces. He looks down at the gash in his abdomen, and the thick, red liquid flowing from it. "What's gonna happen to me?" he wonders to himself aloud.

The boy's eyes began to droop, his breath becoming shallower and softer with each passing second. "Re-re? Dee? I don't wanna be alone," the boy whispers. "Don't- don't leave me 'lone," he murmurs. He takes a halting breath and then everything is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please leave a comment about what you think!


End file.
